The One  Moonlight Night
by moonlight secret
Summary: Story about Lele and Eros, alone at the moonlight... LEMON :D


***I DO NOT OWN "THE ONE". THIS TITLE BELONGS TO NICKY LEE ***

Moonlight Night

They were at short holiday at the countryside, at Eros's foster parents. They came at the mother's birthday, but wanting to surprised her, they didn't informed her before. She was very happy, but couldn't stay at them all weekend – she and her husband were going to friends to another city, and coming at Sunday afternoon. Eros and Lele decided to stay alone at the farm – they planed to come back home at Monday, so there was plenty of time to spent with parents after they come back. Eros was teaching her for whole day horse riding. Well, she wasn't very good at it. At the evening they were sitting at the backyard, drinking wine, home-made by his frosted parents. Her tolerance for alcohol was always very low, so only 2 glasses made her dizzy. She hugged him tightly – he was cold person only in his behavior for others. She was only one person who could breaks his cold barrier. He smiled and ask: "what ? you're using me like a pillow?", "hehe... yes. You're so warm" she whispered to his ear and softly kissed him at his earlobe. He shuddered. Her sudden, unexpected move made him feel a bit turned on. He hold her close to his chest. "You're acting like a little child" he grinned. Rebel nature couldn't sat quietly. Lele smiled, and sat on his lap, wrapping legs around his waist. "the child wouldn't do like that.." When soft, hot lips touched his, all other feelings disappeared. The kiss was full of wild passion. Hot tongues were dancing madly. Her breath becoming faster and hotter. She thrust her hips forward unconsciously. Hot desire spread in his body – every move of the tongue, every rub by her hips increased this sensation. Suddenly she broke kiss and looked at his eyes. She was breathing heavily. This sudden passion was totally unexpected- well, they were a little drunk, but it was atmosphere which made her acting like this – warm summer night, drinking wine sitting in the garden, only both of them… She moved her lips to his ear and whispered "I want you so badly…" while softly lick his earlobe. That was too much – hot feeling of desire her right here, right now took over all reasonable thoughts. He grabbed her hips and started kissing and licking her neck. "ahhhh…" her soft moans were almost like fine aphrodisiac. Eros slides down her shoulder straps steel continuing caressing her body with kisses- neck, shoulder... He moved his hand and grab her breast. "Ahhh... Eros..." His lips found her nipple- licking and sucking wildly. Lele shuddered in pleasure. Her aroused face was making him crazy. She impatiently unbutton his shirt. Her hands caressed his muscular chest. Suddenly she unzipped his jeans, touching his hard member. "ah…" he whispered from sudden pleasure. She started stroking him slowly while licking softly his ear. Feeling of pleasure was almost making him dizzy. Feeling his hardness made her even more aroused. Delicate bites at her neck by his hot lips made her shuddered. "Ahh" she moaned softly. She started moving her hips rhythmically, rubbing his hardness. His had slid slowly along her inner thigh, caressing it softly, until it reached her dress. He put hand in her dress. Lele's desire grows up with each move – he teased her, slowly rubbing her inner tight, sometimes barely slide at her hot spot by his finger. Her moves become more, and more impatient. Suddenly, he slid his hand inside her lingerie. "Ahhh" he moaned quietly, feeling her wet, hot entrance. "Ahhh... Eros... so good..." Lele moaned in increasing pleasure. His impatient kisses... fast, hot breaths on her neck... wild, hard pinches in turn with intense sucking her sensitive nipples... rapid movements of his fingers at her most tender spot... "Ahhh..ah..." Her loud moans... wet, hot insides... nails piercing at his back... Eros was at his limit – he wants her like a starving beast, to enter her, make love with her wildly... again and again...

-Lele...I...ahhh... can't hold back... any longer... – he whisper between moans – I want to make love to you... . Words couldn't came from her throat – only loud moans and gasps from unbelievable pleasure... "ah, ah...haa...ahhhh". He reached his limit. Extreme desire her was unrestrained. At one fast movement he pulled off her lingerie, grabbed her buttocks and pull up to him. He almost lost his self-control, feeling her dripping wet, wild-opened entrance. She couldn't wait more – desire to have him inside her was unbearable. "Ahhh... Eros, hurry..." Lele moaned, and push her tights to his hard member. "Ah..Lele...aaahhh...so...good..." She started rhythmically moves up and down... She moved faster and faster, increasing his pleasure. He grabbed her buttocks harder, couldn't bear that pure sensation. Suddenly, she pushed him at the ground. Leaning her hands at his chest, she started to move madly. He felt that she was close – with every move she became tighter and hotter. Eros couldn't stop watching at her hungrily – the erotic view of her beautiful body in the moon-light, moving at him, her breast with erect pink nipples waving with her every move... He felt that he couldn't last much longer – "Lele...ahhh..I'm almost..." he whisper between deep gasps, feeling upcoming release. "Me too...aaaahhhhhh... I'm...commi... Ah,ahh... AAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!" Throwing back her head, she screamed in enormous pleasure spreading at her body. Shuddered in pleasure, she tighten, making him lost to the final wave of sensation. He arched his back and moaned loudly feeling his own release. She was moving until he collapsed, gasping heavily for the air. She wrapped her arms around him and kiss him softly at his lips. They laid holding each other for a while.

-Lele, if you don't stop wriggling like that, I won't respond for myself. – She smiled softly and delicate bite his ear.

-Honey... you're like a beast today... – she whispered seductively, rubbing his body by her own.

-That's you're foul – he answered, turning on again – You're making me wild today. – He whispered at her ear, and kiss her deeply.

I hope you like it ;)

I love this manhua - especcially Lele, Eros & Angus :)


End file.
